powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Spatial Attacks
The ability to distort the fabrics of space to inflict damage to the targets. A technique of Spatial Manipulation and variation of Absolute Attack. Also Called * Coordinate Attacks * Space-Time Attacks Capabilities The user can inflict distortions of various kinds within the space-time continuum in order to inflict damage to the target occupying within the said space. Because it affects the very third-dimension that the target is occupying, it bypasses any and all physical defenses, and as such, cannot be blocked. Also, since most attacks appear at the target location instantaneously, dodging is intensely difficult. Applications * Gravitational Singularity: By distorting space-time to create a singularity that will absorb and crush absolutely anything. * Omnidirectional Spatial Waves: Send out a wave of space in all directions. * Remote Teleportation: By targeting matter for teleportation without physical contact, targets cannot easily escape being dragged nor block off objects being teleported into them. * Space Depletion: By opening a void within space, everything caught within the said space would be deleted as well. * Spatial Bullet Projection: By launching space forward in a projectile, either releasing powerful blunt trauma or hollow out whatever is pierced. * Spatial Crushing: By adding space onto a target, decreasing the available space for it to exist in, thus crushing it. * Spatial Disruption: By spatially phasing through a target, one can physically disrupt matter and wreak havoc. * Spatial Piercing: By removing or displacing a section of space to punch holes in matter. * Spatial Shock: By causing ripples in space to create powerful shock waves. * Spatial Slicing: By removing or displacing slivers of space to sever the spatial connection of any matter. * Spatial Vortex Creation Associations * Defense Break * Dimensional Distortion * Space-Time Distortion * Spatial Distortion * Special Attacks Limitations * May be blocked by space-based defenses. Known Users Manga/Anime Gallery File:Kuroko_Teleports_Cutting_Glass.png|Kuroko Shirai (A Certain Scientific Railgun) teleporting a sheet of glass into a stone pillar to bisect it. File:Lotus_Wand_Smash.png|Agnese Sanctis (A Certain Magical Index) using the Lotus Wand to manipulate ether, having it to affect the airspace to create spatial strikes of differing locations that bypasses armor. File:Lotus_Wand_Slashes.png|Agnese Sanctis (A Certain Magical Index) can also have ether to slash the targets at a distance and different angle by slashing the wand with a knife. File:Hirose_Hollows_Out_Mountain.jpeg|Yuichi Hirose (Alive: The Final Evolution) using the Void to create holes within space, annihilating any and all matter within. File:The_One_Being_Sought_Sever.PNG|The One Being Sought (Code:Breaker) deleting slivers of space with his Sever to bifurcate anything occupying the cut location. File:The_One_Being_Sought_Presser.PNG|The One Being Sought (Code:Breaker) adding space with his Presser to crush his targets with spatial pressure waves. File:Tsubame_Fury_Dankuu.jpg|Tsubame Fury (Kagijin) using the Splitting Void cut through the space of anything in his sight, bypassing defense and rendering distance meaningless. File:Night_Guy.png|Might Guy (Naruto) adding so much force and speed into his Night Guy technique that it distorts the space in his immediate vicinity and bypasses defenses. File:Injection_Shot.png|Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) using Injection Shot to pierce Doflamingo from a distance, bypassing physical defenses. File:Palkia_Subspace_Tear.png|Palkia (Pokémon) tearing the fabrics of space with its Spacial Rend to cause damage and send the foes elsewhere. File:Keith_Green_Explains_Ability.png|Keith Green (Project ARMS) tearing out slivers of space to cut through any physical matter that occupies the cut location. File:James_Huang_Pulls_on_Spacetime.png|James Huang (Project ARMS) pulling on space to generate a powerful concussive force. Category:Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Magical Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Rare Powers Category:Teleportation